As a conventional art, there is known a program synthesizing device which synthesizes a program by acquiring information (resources) from various locations such as a server on the Internet. A series of steps from acquiring the information to synthesizing the program is described as a scenario, and the synthesis of the program is realized by playing (reproducing) the scenario. The scenario describes detailed instructions: the instruction acquiring information from the location, the instruction of how the acquired information is processed, and the instruction of how objects of processed information is presented (as to movement, color, etc.).
Concretely, these instructions in the scenario are established by describing instruction codes in the scripts included in the scenario. Since much time and effort are required to describe instruction codes, a simpler method for creating the scenario (namely, a program) has been desired.